


The Bigger The Better

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bigger is always better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bigger The Better

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Bigger The Better  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Bigger is always better.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

Dean whistled as he dug through the refrigerator. He hadn’t had one of these in years usually because they were on one case or another. But since he had found a free moment...

He picked up the ham, turkey, roast beef, salami, bologna, and three different kinds of cheese and set them on the table before he went back to the fridge. Jars of mayo and mustard joined the meats already on the table. Pickles, tomatoes and lettuce were quickly added. 

Dean eyed the vegetables. _Did he really want those?_ He shrugged. “Why not? The bigger the _Dagwood_ the better.”


End file.
